The Parenting Class
by charleyhpottergryffindor
Summary: There is a new project at Hogwarts that the fifth and sixth year students have to take part in. For a whole year they will live in villages in the school grounds paired with someone and have to take care of their child. Will love be in the air?
1. The Pairing

**Parenting Class at Hogwarts**

**CHAPTER 1 - THE PAIRING**

The fifth and sixth year students gathered nervously in the Great Hall to await news of a new project that they were to take part of. Not only was this project new to the students but it was also new to Hogwarts itself. Will these students be able to deal with what lies ahead for them?

"I wonder what this project is about?" Ginny Weasley said out loud to her brother Ron and her friends Harry, Hermione and Charley.

"I have no idea. McGonagall never said anything more to me than what she said to you guys. All she said was, "Dursley! Make sure you and your cousin are in the Great Hall tomorrow morning with the rest of the fifth and sixth year students, for information on the project." Charley said.

"Wait, here she comes," Ginny replied.

The doors of the Great Hall opened and in stepped Professor McGonagall. As usual she was wearing her long, emerald robes and was accompained by the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore and, Professor Snape. The atmosphere in the room went silent as the three Professor's of Hogwarts made their way to the front of the hall.

"We have called you all here to today to inform you of a new project that will be taking place that you will be part of" Professor Dumbledore began. "Well," he said, "this class is about being parents."

Lavender and Parvati squealed. "I've always wanted to be a mother!" Parvati gushed. "Oh, I wonder who I am going to be paired with!"

"Me too!" Squealed Lavender. "I can't wait!"

"Settle down." The professor looked pointedly at Lavender and Parvati. "I know you guys are excited," there were several snorts from the Slytherins' "but the faster we get on with the directions the sooner you can find out your partners and go home to your little baby."

"Isn't this exciting?" Hermione said to Harry, Ron and Charley,

"We're going to be parents!"

"Yeah thats the good part but wait until we find out who we're married to." Charley replied.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that." Hermione replied.

"The rules." Professor McGonagall stated. "The rules are actually very simple. In the grounds of the Castle near the Quidditch Field, you will find three villages. Now whatever village you are placed in depends on how well you have been doing at school.

If you have done very well at school you will be in the village called, Godric. Here the houses will have no less than seven bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, a daytime and nightime nursery, a lounge, entertainment room, attic, kitchen/dining room.

If you've been doing ok at school you will be in a village called Merlin's Hope. Here in this village the houses will be smaller and will have no more than 5 bedrooms, a lounge, 1 bathroom, 1 nursery and kitchen.

In the final village called Dumbledore, the houses there will be small. They will have three bedrooms, 1 nursery, 1 bathroom, lounge and a kitchen.

You will find all of your personal belongings already in your house.

We will now read out who is paired with who and yes some of you will be put with students from other houses.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger,

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley,

Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood,

And,

Charley Dursley and Draco Malfoy.

You will all be in Godric Village.

"WHAT!" Harry shouted!

"Professor you can't seriously put my cousin with Draco Malfoy after everything he's said and done?!"

"I'm sorry Potter but the pairing is done and thats my final word." Professor McGonagall replied.

Charley looked at Harry. "Harry calm down it will be alright, I hope. Anyways if he starts I'll tell him to shut it."

"No you won't you'll tell us" Harry and Ron both said together.

Hermione, Charley and Ginny laughed.

The following People,

Blaise Zabini and Lavender Brown,

Pansy Parkinson and Seamus Finnigan

Dean Thomas and Padma Patil,

and

Gregory Goyle and Millicent Bulstrode will be placed in Dumbledore's Village.

The rest of you will be in Merlin's Hope. Now off you go to your houses.


	2. The Children

Parenting Class at Hogwarts

CHAPTER 2 - THE CHILDREN

The foursome stood up and proceeded to walk out of the Great Hall. They were all in mid conversation when Draco Malfoy and his friends joined the group.

"I cannot believe that I have been paired with _him. _Of all people I get paired with him." Charley said as they walked past Hagrid's hut and down towards the Quidditch Pitch.

"I don't know what your complaining about Dursley. I have to put up with you. Lets hope that this child inherits my genes," Draco retorted

"Oh yeah and what are they exactly? Arrogance, Selfish, a bully......."

The others laughed.

"I am not arrogant and selfish!" Draco shouted.

When they arrived at their village the each looked at the houses. They quickly found which one was theirs as they had their names on the post box at the front of each house. They got into their pairs and braced themselves for the "miracle" that lay within the house's walls.

Draco and Charley were left standing in front of their manor alone. Their house was beautiful. It looked just like an old victorian cottage.

"Listen Draco I think for the sake of our 'child,' we should get along. I don't want he/she to hear us bickering all the time." Charley said weakly.

"Ok but don't expect me to be nice to your cousin though, Charley. Now lets go and find our baby." He replied as he grabbed her hand and pushed her towards the door of the house.

As she entered the house Charley let out a gasp for, the house was magnificently decorated to suit everyone's needs. They made their way up the stairs and down one corridor that took them towards the nurseries. Charley pushed open the door of the daytime nursery and walked towards the cot that was placed near the window.

"Awww Draco look, we have a daughter. Isn't she just the custest baby that you have ever seen?" Charley cooed.

Draco began to soften. "Yeah, she is." They both went quiet as they stared at their sleeping daughter. She had bright blue eyes and her hair was curled and golden. She wasn't no older than about 2 months old.

"What shall we name her?" Charley said finally breaking the silence.

"How about Darcy?" Draco suggested

"Darcy? Yes I like that name and maybe Isabelle for her middle name too? Charley answered.

"Darcy Isabelle I like that."

And with her name finally decided, Darcy Isabelle woke up and looked up at her parents. She looked like Draco except she had Charley's eyes and hair. She was perfect.

"Lets get her dressed into some clothes and take her out to see everyone." Charley said.

"Ok." She reached into the cot and picked up her baby daughter. She dressed her in a pink and white flower print dress with a pink cardigan and white shoes.

She passed Darcy to her father and they walked down the stairs together and out the front door. Charley had a feeling that Draco would be a fantastic father to their daughter.

Draco held Darcy in his arms proudly and protectively like any father would. They had only walked a short distance when they meet Harry and Ginny. Ginny was pushing a pram while Harry was walking calmly beside her.

"Hi Harry, hi Ginny." Charley said to them as they came closer.

"Hi Charley...Hi Draco." Harry replied.

"Hi Potter."

How are you?" Ginny asked.

"I could be better, but I've never been happier considering I've got little Darcy with me."

"Oh! Look at her, Charley! She is a beauty. She reminds of Malfoy." Ginny noted.

"Yeah she does except she's got your hair and your eyes." Harry finished.

Let me see your baby, Ginny!" Hermione ordered.

Ginny turned the pram around. A little boy with a tuft of black hair was smiling up at them. He looked exactly like Ginny, except he had Harry's hair and eyes.

"He is so gorgeous!" Charley gasped "He's got Harry's hair and his eyes to."

"It must be a family thing Charley." Ginny said as Harry laughed.

"What's his name?"

"James Sirius." Harry smiled proudly

"I'm going to go and find Blaise here, you hold Darcy." Draco said as he gave her their daughter and with that he left.

"Draco! You can't just go we're supposed to be doing this together!"

"Draco? Since when did you start calling him that?" Harry said in confusion.

"About half an hour ago. We made a truce to stop bickering for Darcy's sake." She replied.

Just then Hermione and Ron joined the group.

"Hi everyone" Hermione smiled as she pushed a pram towards them.

"Hey, guys." Ron mumbled.

"He's cried almost nonstop, I'll tell you!" Ron exclaimed. "She won't stop crying either!"

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"No, not me our other baby. We got _twins."_ Ron stared remorsefully.

Harry, Charley and Ginny fell about laughing.

"What are they called?" Harry eventually asked.

"Molly Rose and Billius Arthur. What are yours called?"

"Mine and Harry's is James Sirius."

"And this is Darcy Isabelle."


	3. The Argument

Here are the links:

Charley and Draco's daughter Darcy - **.**

Harry and Ginny's son James (eyes are brown on this picture but imagine them green.) **- .**

Ron and Hermione's Twins, Molly Rose and Billius Arthur - **.com/system/files/u1/Twin_baby_girls_**

Here are the houses in Godric Village - **/4homes/images/mb/Channel4/4homes/buying-and-selling/buying-and-selling-abroad/essential-guides-advice/starting-a-business-in-france/C-Normandy-manor-1-lg--gt_full_width_**

Darcy's daytime nursery **- .**

Darcy's nightime nursery - 

Here is CHAPTER 3 of the PARENTING CLASS AT HOGWARTS ENJOY

"Right I'm going to find Malfoy and then we'll go up to the Great Hall for lunch. I'll see you all there yes?" Charley said as moved Darcy over onto her other hip.

"Yeah we'll see you there. Have fun with Draco." they shouted after her.

Before she went to look for Draco she went back to their house and put Darcy in her pram as she was getting a bit restless. She then wheeled her out the front door.

"Right Darcy, lets go and look for your father."

They found Draco in mid conversation with Blaise. Lavender, Blaise's 'wife,' was standing next to them pushing a pram.

"Hi Charley!" Lavender smiled.

Draco turned around.

"Where's Darcy?" he asked

"She's here in her pram."

"Oh wow she looks beautiful. She's perfect." Lavender said

"She looks just like you Draco. Lets hope she's got her mothers genes." Blaise said laughing.

"Thats not funny Blaise." Draco retorted.

"Lets look at yours then Lavender." Charley said.

Lavender turned the pram around to face and Charley and within it was a little boy.

"Ahh whats his name then?"

"Michael Blaise and thankgod he has inherited his father's looks."

"Thats rich Blaise naming it after yourself." Draco drawled

"Oh shutup Malfoy."

"Guys! Both of you shutup! Draco i'm going back to the house before we go up to the castle for dinner." Charley said as she turned to Draco

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."

At five thirty Charley was ready to go up to the castle for a feast with Darcy. Draco, was no where to be seen and Charley had not seen him for nearly 3 hours. She placed Darcy into her pram. Darcy gurgled happily. After collecting the bag with the baby things in it including Darcy's bottle she wheeled Darcy out of the manor and up towards the castle.

By the time she got there the feast had already started and all of her friends were there.

She parked the pram next to all the others, picked up Darcy and carried her over to sit next to Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Hi guys." she said

"Hi Charley how are you?" Ginny asked

"Well I could be better. Have you seen Draco?"

"Yeah he's sitting over at the Slytherin Table. Let me guess he left you holding the baby?" Hermione said.

"Got it in one Hermione. I just don't think that he realises that Darcy is his daughter to. He has got to take responsibility sometime." Charley said as she started to feed Darcy her bottle.

"Let me feed her. You look like you could do with something to eat yourself and maybe a lie down to." Harry said

"Thanks Harry. Here you go, go to Uncle Harry."

"Uncle Harry?"

"Harry we're cousins she's gonna have to call you something along those lines." Charley said as she passed him Darcy.

"She has got a point Harry." Ginny said.

Just then Draco Malfoy joined the group.

"What are you doing with my daughter Potter?" he asked

"He's helping me take care of her which is something that you should be doing. But instead you slopped off for over 3 hours leaving me to take care of her." Charley retorted.

"I've had more important things to take care of."

"What like hanging out with 'pug face' Parkinson!?"

"Don't call her that! You filthy Mudblood!" He retorted just as Harry's face flashed with anger.

"Why not hey? You know something when I first saw you look at Darcy I thought you know what Charley? Draco is actually gonna pull his finger out here and be a good dad. But I guess I was wrong. Your as bad as my own father." And with that she picked up Darcy, got up from the table, put Darcy in her pram and left the Great Hall leaving, Malfoy standing there red faced and gobsmacked.

When she arrived back at her manor house, Charley took Darcy upstairs to get her changed for bed. When Darcy was asleep Charley couldn't help but look at her and as she did this, tears started to flow down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"How can such a sweet, innocent girl have a father like him?" she asked herself.

She got up and walked back downstairs to make a drink. She hadn't eaten all day but now she wasn't hungry. She was tired and upset. She made her way to bed and lay there sobbing.

Draco arrived back at the house that he shared with Charley and their child at around 2am. He walked through the kitchen and noticed that there was a cup of cold tea lying there. As he walked up the stairs he could see through the crack of Charley's door that she had cried herself to sleep. Feeling no emotion at this moment in time he carried on walking to his room and fell asleep without any trouble.


	4. Making Up

Parenting Class at Hogwarts

_Chapter 4 – Making Up_

Draco awoke the following morning to find a note attached to the bathroom door. He picked it up and read it as he made his way into the bathroom,

_**Draco,**_

_** I have taken Darcy up to the Castle with me. I shall return around noon. Don't feel the need to worry or even be in the house when I return.**_

_**Charley.**_

After reading it he chucked it onto the floor and got in the shower. "Stupid Dursley girl." He muttered. When he had showered and changed, he himself also made his way up towards the castle for breakfast.

When Charley arrived at the Castle that morning, everyone knew something was up. She placed Darcy's pram next to the others and walked over to where Ginny and Hermione were sitting with James and Molly.

"Hi Ginny, Hi Hermione. How are you guys?"

"We're good thanks how about you?" Ginny asked

"Oh I'm fine. Where's Harry and Ron?" she asked as she held Darcy as she stood on the table.

"Their making their way up to the castle now and don't try and change the subject we know there's something wrong, your eyes are red. You cried yourself to sleep didn't you?"

"What! No, no I didn't."

"Yes you did, and you never ate a thing yesterday either and you're not eating now – "

Ginny was interrupted as Harry and Ron came and sat down with Billius.

"Who's not eating?" Harry and Ron asked.

"Your cousin Harry and she's cried herself to sleep."

"Look I'm fine ok? I don't need looking after I can take care of myself. But for now Darcy comes first." Charley retorted. Just then she looked towards the entrance of the Great Hall and noticed Draco walking in.

"Look I've got to go ok." And with that she picked up Darcy and placed her in her pram and went.

Nearly a weak had passed and neither Draco nor Charley had spoke to each other. Draco at last was feeling some regret to not helping Charley with their daughter and was ready to apologise. At dinner that evening, after everybody had ate Draco decided it was time to talk to Charley. He got up from the Slytherin table and walked over to Charley. Ginny tapped her on her shoulder.

"Charley Draco's coming over." Ginny told her friend. Harry looked up. Charley however, just took Darcy from Ginny and got ready to take her back home. As he approached Draco started to feel nervous however, he knew that this was something he needed to do. He paused next to Charley.

"Er...Charley we need to talk."

"She doesn't want to talk to you Malfoy so back off." Harry retorted.

"Harry! It's fine honestly. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." Charley said to her cousin.

"Alright Draco we'll talk. Let's go." She got up from the table still carrying Darcy fetched the pram and started to push it outside towards their village. It wasn't until they were out of earshot that Draco finally began to talk. As he did so he took his daughter from Charley and carried her. She fell to sleep in his arms.

"Charley look I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't mean what I said about, you know, calling you a mudblood. I've realised now that I need to start taking responsibility and be a good father to Darcy. Can you forgive me?"

"Yes I will forgive you Draco but can you forgive me? I'm terribly sorry about those things I said especially when I compared you to my father. You're nothing like him."

Draco laughed "I tell you what lets forgive each other yeah?" he replied as they made their way through the front door of their manor.

"Right, I'll go and put Darcy to bed and then I'm making you something to eat and you're going to eat it. I know you haven't eaten in days Charley." Draco told her.

"Yes sir!" She said as she saluted him.


	5. Pansy Parkinson

**Parenting Class at Hogwarts**

_Chapter 5 - Pansy Parkinson_

Life within the 'Malfoy and Dursley' household had actually become quite pleasant to live in. Neither Draco nor Charley were bickering as they usually did and both including, Draco helped out with Darcy. Darcy was the cutest, most happiest baby you could imagine, she was always smiling. She was now 7 months old. Even though the bickering had stopped between them there was still one problem: Pansy Parkinson.

Ever since Draco had been paired with Charley, Pansy had become jealous. She and Draco had dated before hand but split up. It was clear that Pansy still had feelings for Draco and did not want to let him go. What made her even more angry was the fact that he was getting close to a Gryffindor. Not only a Gryffindor, but also a mudblood. Draco on the other hand had broken up with Pansy because he claimed that she was annoying him, following him around all the time and did not wish to get back with her. For the project Pansy had been paired with a Gryffindor to, Seamus Finnigan. She wasn't the best mother to their daughter whom, she had named Pansy as she resembled her, instead of really looking after her daughter and spending time with her like Draco was with Darcy, she left her with Seamus most of the time as she tried to get Draco's attention. However one day Pansy snapped. But her decision probably wasn't the best.

It was a Friday afternoon and a glorious day. The sun was shining onto Hogwarts making it seem as if it was glistening. It was time for lunch at Hogwarts and Draco and Charley made their way up towards the castle with Charley carrying Darcy. As they walked into the Great Hall they noticed their friends were already there. Harry and Draco had warmed to each other as the month had gone by and were now friends. Draco turned to Charley.

"Hey look theres Blaise. Is it alright if I go and sit with him at the Slytherin table?" he asked

"Yeah sure. Go ahead I'll take Darcy with me ok." she replied

"Ok. Just shout me when your ready to go or if you want me to have Darcy."

"I will."

Charley and Darcy made their way over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Guys. How are you?" Charley asked Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"We're fine thanks how about you?" Hermione asked

"I'm good."

"So where's Draco?" Harry asked questionably

"He's over there sitting at the Slytherin Table with Blaise why?"

"Just wanted to make sure he was still up for that Quidditch match on Sunday" Ron and Harry grinned.

"I tell you, you boys are always competitive." Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah like you can talk." Charley exclaimed.

"Yeah" Hermione started "You play Quidditch to!"

"Alright, Alright we're all competitive ok!" Ginny said as everyone laughed.

About 20 minutes later, Pansy Parkinson walked into the Great Hall. Seamus was already seated at the Gryffindor table with Dean Thomas and his daughter Pansy. Pansy noticing how happy Draco seemed Pansy, walked over towards the Gryffindor Table just as Charley was getting up to take Darcy over to her father. Pansy was headind directly for Charley but, Charley did not notice. She stood up with Darcy and began to take Darcy to Draco. Just as she had reached the Slytherin table there was a shout behind her. She passed Darcy to Draco and carefully turned around.

"Oh look if it isn't the Mudblood Dursley playing happy families."

The Great Hall had gone silent. There were no teachers present at this time so Pansy knew it was best to retaliate here. Everyone knew that Pansy was jealous of how much time Charley was spending with Draco and knew that it was only a matter of time before the tension between them exploded.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Charley said as she pushed past her and started to walk back to the Gryffindor table.

"Tell me how is Daddy these days is he good?" she smirked.

Charley stopped suddenly and turned around to face Pansy.

"What did you say?"

Draco looked up towards them holding Darcy.

"I said how is Daddy these days? Oh wait you wouldn't know would you Dursley because he disowned you when he found out you were a witch!"

"Shutup Parkinson" Charley retorted as she turned back around and carried on walking.

"It's a shame really. I mean he used to hit you didn't he. I would have loved to come and watch. Watch you suffer. To tell you the truth I don't know why Draco hangs around you and your precious daughter Darcy. I mean she is not even a pure blood. She's a half blood with a mudblood for a mother. The little brat needs to be introduced to her grandfather so he can put her in her place." She laughed.

Suddenly Charley spun around and punched Pansy clean in the face breaking her nose. Harry jumped up from the Gryffindor table and ran to his cousin and grabbed her, restraining her. Pansy was on the floor holding her face and Charley and Harry stood over her.

"Don't you dare say anything like that again Parkinson. You understand me? Because next time I'll do more than break your nose." Charley shouted. Harry seeing that his cousin had broken her knuckle and was calming down let Charley go.

"Come on let's go. We need to get Madam Pomfrey to look at your hand" Harry said gently to Charley.

"No. No! I'll be fine." She looked towards Draco who looked back at her in awe. She then turned and started to walk out of the Great Hall and back to the village. As she did so the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and even some of the Slytherins began to applause. Harry tried to go after her but Draco stood up from the table with Darcy and followed her instead.


	6. The Truth Unfolds

**Parenting Class at Hogwarts**

_The Truth Unfolds_

Charley practically ran from the Great Hall. Her knuckle was hurting immensley but she didn't let that stop her. Tears were silently running down her pale, gentle face and her hand was covered in blood. She couldn't believe it. She just couldn't believe it. Not the part where she punched Parkinson and broke her nose, oh no. She had it coming to her. She couldn't believe that practically everyone had applauded her, even the Slytherins! Anyways how did Parkinson know about my father - if you can call him that - anyway? All of a sudden in the distance she heard someone shouting her name but she just carriend on running until she reached her's and Draco's house where, she slumped silently down the wall of the kitchen her face breaking into sobs.

"Charley, Charley!" Draco shouted whilst trying to walk as quickly as possible with Darcy. She didn't slow down she just ran. He followed her to their house and placed Darcy in her crib. He then made his way downstairs and carefully looked for Charley in each room before hearing her sobs from the kitchen. He pushed open the door. "Charley?" he asked softly before noticing her slumped against the wall crying. "Charley" he said as he sat down carefully next to her. "It's going to be okay" he said "don't let Parkinson get to you."

"Her!" Charley screeched lifting her head up. "How did she know? How did she know Draco?" She asked her eyes searching his face for answers.

"W-What its true? He used to hit you?" he asked completely shocked. Charley looked at her knees.

"Yes it's true" she said finally.

"But why? Why would anyone want to do that?"

"He's been hitting me since I was a little girl. When I was born I used to do accidental magic. My mother knew what I was so she frequently sent me to stay with her sister and her husband, Harry's parents. Harry was the same age as me at the time."

"They sent you away?"

"Yes but I didn't mind. I loved my Aunt and Uncle dearly. Aunt Lily was my godmother you see."

"I didn't think your parents liked the potters?"

"They didn't but they knew what I was so Aunt Lily was made my godmother. She was like mother and Uncle James was like my father. A father and mother figure I never really had. When they weren't working Uncle James and Sirius used to sit with me and Harry for hours making brightley coloured smoke rings erupt from their wands because it entertained us, we loved it. Me and Harry we inseperable. Remus, yes i knew him to, and Sirius were also like my Uncles, they still are."

"Were you there when your Aunt and Uncle died?" Draco asked.

"What? No, no I wasn't. I had been staying with them though. It was my birthday about a week before their deaths and I was staying with them for it. We had a little get together. Me, Harry, Aunt Lily, Uncle James, Sirius and Remus. Two days before they were killed I went back to my parents house. Remus and Sirius took me home and the rest, is history. After their deaths Harry came to live with us. Thats when the abuse started basically. I think I was about severn when it started. It got considerably worse when we started at Hogwarts. It was about 2 weeks before we returned to Hogwarts for our third year and Aunt Marge was staying with us for a few days. She kept saying horrible things about Aunt Lily and Uncle James and Harry got mad. Lets just say Harry made her look more like a blue whale. She was floating about the sitting room. Anyway after she had left and her memory had been modified Harry, was upstairs in his room and thats when I got the worst beating of my life."

Draco gasped.

"He rounded on me because I was the most vulnerable. He never hit me in front of Harry though, never."

"Why?" Draco asked curious.

"Because Harry and I were in contact with Sirius and Remus and he knew that I wouldn't tell them but Harry would. They would kill him if they got the chance. I was in the living room and he told me to come into the kitchen. Thats when it happened. He punched and kicked me. I was screaming in pain. My face was bleeding and my stomach was black and blue." Charley shuddered remembering the thought.

"Didn't Harry do anything?"

"He couldn't. He couldn't hear me screaming. After, I managed to make my way up the stairs and I knocked on Harry's door. Harry went mad. I've never seen him so angry. Thats when I collapsed. I awoke the next morning at Sirius's house in bed which is where I stayed for the next week. Harry had carried me and our trunks onto the night bus which took us to Sirius's house."

"Did Sirius and Remus do anything?"

"Let's just say he's never hit me since."

"Thats horrible why would he do that to you?" Draco said placing a comforting arm around Charley who placed her head on his shoulder.

"If you don't mind me asking Charley but if your parents never gave you money for school things then how do you get by?"

Charley laughed.

"Well Aunt Lily and Uncle James set up a vauly for me at Gringotts filled with money. It hasn't got as much money as Harry's though but enough to keep me going through Hogwarts. And every now and again I sing in clubs and work in offices at te weekends when I'm not here to get more money."

"What about the holidays what do you do then?"

"Well for easter and halloween I stay here. For Christmas sometimes I stay here but mostly I go to Sirius's or the Weasley's. And before we begin a new year at Hogwarts I go back to "them." I can't believe they'd ever do that to me though Draco I mean, who would ever do that to their child?" Charley said sobbing again.

"I don't know Charley I honestly don't know but it's okay they can't hurt you now. I won't let them and neither will Harry. And thats a promise" Draco said as Charley sobbed into his shoulder as he held her close.


	7. The Beginning of Relationships

**Parenting Class at Hogwarts**

**Chapter 7 - Beginning of Relationships**

After todays events many people were not expecting Charlotte (Charley) Dursley to attend dinner that evening. It wasn't that she was embaressed because she had hit Parkinson. She just didn't know how people would react to finding out about her "past." It had taken Draco over an hour to persuade her to attend dinner using what he called were his "charms."

About 20 minutes before dinner, Draco took Darcy back upstairs to get her ready. Here he went into Darcy's nursery and selected a purple dress that showed off her perfect golden curls. After dressing her he carried her into his room where he placed her carefully down on his bed while he himself, got ready. He only changed his shirt however. He picked up a box while he was there that contained two things. Turning around he saw Darcy gurgling happily at him as she held out her arms. With the box in one hand and Darcy in another, her proceeded down the long staircase and into the kitchen.

Charley sat there in a daze. She looked up as Draco strolled in with Darcy.

"Hi" she said with a smile.

"Hey" he replied placing Darcy in her high chair.

"Draco I just want to say thanks for earlier." Charley said staring into his eyes.

"It was nothing. No problem I'll always be here if ever you need me." he answered gazing dreamily back at her.

"Thanks" she said smiling and blushing slightley.

A minute passed in complete silence. None of them uttered a word.

"So Draco," Charley said as she finally broke the silence gently gazing at him.

"Are you going to tell me why you are holding a box in your hand?" she asked innocently.

"What? Oh yeah." he laughed looking down at the box and unrapping it. "It's just a little present for Darcy." He smiled as Charley did the same and they both glanced at their daughter.

"Darcy" she looked up towards her father for he had just uttered her name and gurgled happily at the sight of him.

"This is for you." He opened the box and took out a silver rattle which, when looked at carefully, were snitches covered in purple, pink and baby blue gemstones with a wood handle.

"Wow its beautiful." Charley awed

"A beautiful object for a beautiful girl." He said smiling happily at Darcy who was shaking her new rattle contently.

"There is something else too." he said removing his gaze from Darcy and placing it upon Charley where he blushed slightley. He reached into the box and pulled out a gold locket with the Gryffindor crest set upon it. He opened it and revealed pictures of Charley with Harry, her Aunt Lily, her Uncle James, Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and himself with Darcy.

"This is for you" he said sheepishly handing her the locket.

Charley gasped "It's beautiful Draco but how did you get the photographs?" she laughed lightley as she saw the picture of Harry hugging her and spinning her around.

"Well I brought the locket the other day to apologise for being a prat. But after todays circumstances changed and I had an idea. I owled Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus explaining and they sent me these photographs. Sirius was a bit sharp with me to be honested but I explained it was for you and he relented. He really does care for you. Anyway look at the back."

Charley turned the locket over gently in her hand and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she read the inscription:

"_You are family and you are loved. Families stick together cause thats what they do. Whenever you need us we'll be there for you. We love Charley and always will."_

"Thankyou. Thankyou so much. I don't know what to say." she untied the clasp on the locket and placed it around her neck before fastening it. She stood up as Draco did the same. She hugged him tightley and picked up Darcy. As she started towards the door she turned and kissed Draco gently on the cheek. They both blushed and made their way towards the castle for dinner.

With his hand placed on his cheek where Charley had kissed him smiling to himself. "_She kissed me" he thought happily to himself._

_"I can't believe it she actually kissed me. Wait, what am I saying? I can't like her my father -" Draco suddenly stopped._

_"I'm not my father." he said to himself._

_"I'm myself and I'm in Love. I'm in love with Charley Dursley. God it feels good to finally admit it." he smiled to himself before continuing to follow Charley up towards the castle._


	8. Never turn your back

**Sorry for not updating this story for a long time! I've nearly finished my 2 years at sixth form and have been busy with that and all of the exams and revision that comes along with it. Now my exams are over (I only have controlled conditions left) I feel that it is time to update this story and give it the justice that it deserves. If any of you feel that the story is missing something or you feel I am neglecting some characters, please do not hesitate to contact me. It feels good to be back, hope you all enjoy! Please review.**

**Parenting class**

_Never turn your back… – _

Dinner was very uneventful considering what had happened at lunch. Even though Draco did not want to leave Charley to sit on her own, she insisted and he left with Darcy to sit at the Slytherin table. Charley however, took a seat next to Harry who was very concerned about his cousin.

"Charley!" Harry explained as she kissed him on the cheek as she sat down

"Hey guys" Charley responded "How is everyone?"

"Forget us, we're fine. How are you? How's your hand? Have you been crying? What did you and Malfoy talk about?" everyone asked, bombarding her with questions.

"Woah guys, slow down." Charley said, hands in the air. "I'm fine, my hand's fine, yes I have been crying but I'm fine now and his name's _Draco, _Ronald Weasley, and for your information we just talked about what had happened and he, he-" Charley cut off

"He what?" Ron asked, as he took the time to pause in his favourite hobby, eating. "Did he hurt you?" He asked, eyes narrowed and his hand already going to his wand along with Harry.

"Boys, please! Don't assume the worst, he's a good guy deep down. He's made mistakes in the past, we all have. But he's changed, honestly. He..he.. gave me something, a gift.."

"Oooo a gift! I like gifts, what was it?" Hermione and Ginny both said in unison while the boys looked on.

"This" she stated as she took out the locket and passed it to Hermione and Ginny.

"OMG! This is.." They started

"Beautiful I know" Charley finished with a smile

"So that's why he wanted the photos" Harry said, passing the locket back to Charley, whilst Ron resumed eating

Apart from this dinner passed in peace, the five friends were laughing and chatting away with the children and everyone was laughing at Ron and how he had managed to turn one of the twins blue. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table to see the mother of his child laughing with her friends and truly smiling, something he hadn't witnessed for a while. He was happy for her. Just then Charley looked up and saw Draco staring at her. She smiled at him and winked before waving him over. He stood, picking Darcy up in the process, and walked over to the Gryffindor table where Charley had made room for him. He sat next to her and for the remaining 20 minutes dinner for the 6 was enjoyable.

Dinner had since finished and Charley realised that she needed to go and talk to Professor McGonagall about the upcoming weekend and her work commitments.

"Draco, you carry on with others down the house, take Darcy with you, I need to see Professor McGonagall about the upcoming weekend. I shouldn't be that long" She said with a sigh.

"Upcoming weekend? I'm confused.." he began

"Shh, I'll explain later. Just go, Darcy needs to be put down for a nap"

"Come on Draco!" Harry and the others shouted

"Coming!" He called back and followed the others out of the Great Hall, carrying a sleeping Darcy in his arms. He had a bad feeling about her being alone, he didn't like it. He knew something was going to happen.

Charley left the Great Hall and proceeded to walk at a solemn pace to Professor McGonagall's office. The weekend was coming up, and Charley wanted to know if she would be allowed to leave Hogwarts to attend work for a few hours on Saturday morning. As she turned the corner and into the hallway. She heard a sudden noise before being ambushed by about 12 Slytherin girls, Parkinson the ring leader.

"This will teach you a lesson Mudblood" Parkinson shouted kicking her to the ground before stamping repeatedly on her face. The other girls were there cheering her on, some even joining in, before running off after hearing footsteps and leaving Charley unconscious and in a bloody mess.

Her saviour, had been Blaise Zabini. He was making his way back from the boys bathroom when he heard screaming from somewhere along the corridor to his right. Running the screams suddenly stopped. That's when he saw her, lying on the floor, close to death, unconscious an d in a very bad way. He picked her up gently, bridal style, and ran, ran as fast as his legs would take him, to the hospital wing and to Madam Pomfrey. He burst through the doors to the gasp of the hospital maiden.

"Oh my life. Mr Zabini, place her on the bed over there, quickly now." She rushed about the hospital wing looking for the necessary potions. Blaise looked on in shock, tears streaming down his face. If only he had gotten there sooner.

"Is she going to be ok Madam Pomfrey?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry and anger.

"I think you better go and fetch Mr Potter and the others. I'll send a patronus to Professor Dumbledore. Go Mr Zabini, quickly" She said as she cast the patronous charm.

He turned and ran from the hospital wing, through the corridors of Hogwarts and out onto the quidditch pitch and to Draco's house where everyone was supposed to meet up after dinner so their children could play together. Blaise burst through the front door and into the lounge, where he had heard talking and laughing and ran in, tears still streaming down his face.

"Draco, Harry, guys you've got to come quick!"

"Blaise? What are you talking about? What's happened?"

"I should have gotten there sooner. I should have done something!" he said in frustration

"BLAISE! What in god's name are you talking about?" Draco shouted

"It's Charley, she's in the hospital wing, I found her. She's in a very bad way. Madam Pomfrey has sent for Professor Dumbledore and the others. We need to go now!"

Draco's face paled. He knew something bad was going to happen. Needing no further encouragement, everyone sprinted to the castle, Harry and Draco miles in front. (Hermione and Ginny had called house elves to watch the children in their absence). Upon bursting through the hospital wing, they found all of the professors, including the headmaster and Sirius and Remus pacing.

Everyone stood there in shock upon seeing the condition of Charlotte Dursley. They stood there in shock, not recognising their friend and cousin. Sirius walked over to his godson and hugged him, Harry crying into his shoulder.

"Is she going to be ok?" Ron asked, tears in his eyes.

"That we cannot be sure of Mr Weasley, she's in a pretty bad state. I will do everything in my power to ensure so, but at the moment, I'm just afraid I'm don't have any answers. All we can do is pray she makes it through the night." Madam Pomfrey sadly replied.

Everyone stood there, silent tears falling down each of their faces, Draco included.


End file.
